Living Online
by A Fandom Otaku
Summary: (AU) FioreConnect was a site of wonders . What was the main purpose of this site ? No one knows . The only thing anyone know is that it is a sole tribute to Art . What happens when Lucy Heartfilia takes up a 'job' as an admin for a page on the site ? What will happen when she begins to get more attached to a page called 'Fairy Tail' ?
1. Introduction

_**A/N :** **Hello there , everybody ! Yes , this is The Fandom Otaku-kun writing here ! I am writing this author note in BOLD because it is evident , in my opinion , that I apologize to everyone in advance , especially to my loyal followers and readers . Remember when I said that I promised I will continue writing ? Yes , I am keeping my promise ! But...I will need to postpone it as I am really busy . No , not the typical excuse you might have in mind . I really am busy because I am 17 years old this year and since I am a Malaysian , I will be taking a very important examination that will literally determine my college , university and working life ! No pressure , right ? If you are interested in finding out more about it , please Google 'Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia' .**_

 _ **As I was saying , I kind of hit a rock in the midst of all this and the only way I could think of , to distract myself was writing more fanfictions . I really know that you guys would prefer me continuing my previous Fairy Tail and Brothers Conflict fanfictions , but...I just can't seem to have the motivation to write it , at the moment . I'm sorry for being selfish , but just bear with me , okay ? :) I got this idea from me being an admin on many pages on Facebook , so if there are any social media here with names that are quite similar with coincidentally similar functions then...keep it to ourselves , okay ? ;) I place all my faith in you , Reader-chan / Reader-kun !**_

 _Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail . Never have and sadly , never will . BUT I do own this plot and the idea of it . So plagiarism is a big no-no here ._

 **Living Online .**

 **Introduction .**

"Have you heard about it ? It's getting quite popular nowadays !"

A certain blond leaned the weight of her head against the freshly-wiped window of the train she was currently boarding . Not long ago , she had swiped her privileged transportation card along the motion sensors of the train entrance . Now she was standing in her usual spot , one hand grasping the cold metal pole and another held her school bag . It was the same old routine . Lucy Heartfilia got up at 6 o'clock sharp , made her bed , took her breakfast before having a quick wash . The female had timed herself from her first year of high school and found she only took about 20 minutes , the latest , to get all that done . After she was certain that she looked presentable in her school uniform , she would walk to the train station closest to her apartment before boarding the 6.50 a.m. train to Sakura Valley before spending another five minutes walking to her school . Lucy sighed for the first time she got on the train that morning before shifting her eyes back to the view that she was offered from her standing .

"Really ? I didn't think it would . It's been what ? A week ?" , another voice replied before yawning once more , obviously still not fully awake .

"Yes ! Yes ! Mayu-chan told me there were a thousand visitors already and that wasn't counting yesterday and now !" , the first voice replied back , excitedly .

It wasn't as if Lucy was a keen listener to gossips , but she admitted that it was more entertaining than watching the same old trees outside the moving vehicle sway in the wind everyday .

"Oh really ? It's just a site for weird people who liked to draw and write . Besides , aren't there many other sites like that ?" , the sleepy-headed male replied the shorter female who was sitting beside him .

A yelp was heard coming from the latter as the female seated next to him punched him on the forearm a little too roughly . "Ouch ! What the hell was that for ?" , the male's voice now sounded fully awake and Lucy could imagine the annoyed look on his face at this moment .

"Toshi Amazaki ! Are you calling your own girlfriend a weirdo ?" , the female , whom Lucy presumed was pouting now whilst trying to sound furious , replied .

The male , Lucy presumed , Toshi Amazaki , stuttered a reply back , "N-No , Ma-chan...I'm sorry ." . There was a brief moment of silence before his girlfriend perked up to her usual state , "It's alright , Toshi-kun !" . The blond could have sworn she heard a sigh of relief from the male but both their thoughts were interrupted by the enthusiastic female again .

"Anyways , FioreConnect is quite a nice site . I read that this site was specifically created for people who liked to draw and roleplay , especially if they roleplayed their own character that they have drawn . Besides that , this site is like a combination of many social medias out there . You can 'friend' someone , or even just 'follow' them and even if you just 'followed' them , you could always leave a comment or 'kudos' on their art work or whatever piece they've written ." , she heaved a breath to intake all the Oxygen she had lost .

Lucy's eyebrow twitched lightly and she unconsciously leaned more against the pole just so she could hear more of this conversation .

"Isn't that unsafe and stuff ?" .

"Nope ! It's the opposite actually . Because according to Mayu-chan , FioreConnect has an auto-scan or some auto-read programme where they will cross reference all your work with other users' ones so that no artwork is plagiarized . And if there were , the original artist's one will be remained on their profile while the plagiarizer will be black-listed ." .

And that was all Lucy Heartfilia heard before tuning out the couple .

She had never run faster back home in her life .

As soon as the bells of Fiore's International Academy chimed , Lucy Heartfilia had found herself in a race against time . No , it wasn't a matter of life or death for her . But it was for her social life . Despite her outer appearance , despite her golden blond locks that shined in the rays of sunlight , despite those big dark brown orbs she was gifted with that seemed to burn into the soul of everyone she stared at and even despite that soft smile she would plaster to everyone she met , young or old , she had no friends . No , she wasn't lonely . She didn't seclude or isolate herself from others . It's just...she didn't take anyone to be her actual friend . Classmate , yes , but friend ? No . To her , a friend was a big word . Or even a bombastic one . But for the sake of fitting it in the right category , the word 'Friend' , to her held deep meaning .

Closing her apartment door with a loud 'Bam' , she made , or rather , ran her way , to her room , quickly switching her laptop on before taking a seat on her leathered-office chair .

Welcome , Lucy Heartfilia !

"Yeah , yeah ." , she mumbled to herself , thanking whoever up there that she wasn't born a computer file hoarder , enabling her electronic devices to boot up with much needed speed .

– What would you like to find out ?

The blond blinked for a moment as she tried to recollect the name of the site the couple , or rather , the female in the train , was talking about .

– FioreConnect

Lucy waited as her Wi-Fi connection decided to have a really quick break before loading the page .

 _Results for 'FioreConnect'_

Looking for an economical way to spend your break ? Try touring around the Sunny beaches Clover Town has to offer ! Or even the coldest of-

"Nope ." , the female plainly said before scrolling down the page slightly .

Greetings we offer to those in and out of Fiore . FioreConnect serves as a platform to the people of the outside world to showcase their talent for the Arts ! Specifically the art of communication and-

Not bothering to read the rest , she already knew she got the right site . Click .

 **Welcome to FioreConnect !**

FioreConnect is not your ordinary site .

See what we mean ?

We embrace the fact that not everyone of us in the real world is as scientific or logical as the other could be . In fact , we _hate_ to be compared to people who sit in labs mixing solutions up in hopes of finding the next Big Bang Theory .

Okay , fine . That was a Physics reference to something Chemistry .

Now you see what we mean ?

Anyways , back to being how awesome we are . More awesome than any living social media in the entire face of Earthland , WE SHALL CONQUER THE WORLD WITH WORDS AND SOON ENOUGH , THE WORLD WILL KNOW OF OUR-

Uhmm . We got a bit carried away there .

As we were saying before we were distracted by ruling Earthland , FioreConnect allows , no , encourages you to break out of that little bubble of the hopes and dreams of others and follow your own . Now , here is a series of questions . If all your answer to these questions are a 'Yes' , please stay put .

Are you a word fanatic who just can't stop writing even if you wanted to ? Even if the world was to combust into nothingness at any given moment ? Or even when you are in dire need to use the bathroom at this moment but you are just too captivated by the beauty of this site you have humbly stumbled upon ? Or even-

….Second question . Do you love the very idea of art ? Do you wake up at night feeling this tingly sensation in your eyes and when you open them , you seem to be seeing incoherent lines or words floating arounnnnnnnd ? As though~~~~~~~

We have no idea what you are talking about . We did not purposely add extra n's nor did we add any of '~' lines anywhere . This must be a sign for you .

If the answer to all these very difficult questions are a flat 'No' , please refer to question one again and re-answering the questions above . Keep re-answering until the answer to all those questions are a 'Yes' .

.

.

.

.

CONGRATULATIONS ! You are not a boring person ! As a reward , a free membership shall be gifted upon you specially . Thank you for answering the questions honestly and seeing and accepting yourself in a new light .

Having doubts about our sanity ? Well , we have a secret for you . Come closer .

No , closer .

….You call that closer ?! We need you right in front of the screen to read why you should not have any doubts about our sanity .

Yes , like that ! Okay . So why trust our sanity , hmm ?

Because in the world of art , everyone is insane . That means ourselves and you too .

With that , Lucy Heartfilia hurriedly clicked on the 'Register' button .

 _How was it , my dear readers ? A penny for your thought , hmm ? I'm sorry again for my disappearance :( . If you still hate me , you don't have to follow , favorite or comment...:(_

 _.P.S. I still love you guys :)_

 _-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N :** Okay , everyone . I need to clarify that the previous chapter has a few...errors ,because the format was not according to what I typed out on my laptop . So I shall be modifying it here and there a bit , so please don't feel weird if the format is not as the Introduction , okay ? :) Again , I shall try to post as often as I can ,but no promises . Well , at least not until SPM is over . _

_Disclaimer : The usual where I do not own any part of Fairy Tail or the characters in it . But I do own this story and my OCs ._

 **Living Online .**

 **Chapter 1 .**

 **Welcome to FioreConnect !**

 **We are glad that you have made it so far , GoldenKey !**

Lucy smiled lightly as she stared back at her laptop screen . GoldenKey . That was a pen name she always used whenever she signed off any piece of artwork she had done . Heck , even her signature for her bank card was signed GoldenKey .

 **Now that we know all about you (No , really , we practically know all your basic information and you're going to add more on later) , we would like you to know more about us . Okay , to be exact , know our turn-on's and turn off's .**

 **It is encouraged that all artwork uploaded , drawn or written on FioreConnect , is ensured that it is copyrighted .**

 **Artwork or Writing work are all rated accordingly to the suitability of viewing . Please ensure that you rate your work _accordingly_ to the age that is set as we do have underage members . (Such as yourself , huh ?)**

The blond winced slightly before the ends of her mouth curved upwards and she let out an airy chuckle . She was actually having fun 'conversing' with this site and the best thing was , she was only reading its rules and regulations .

 **The absolute law of the universe here : No plagiarism . If you are caught plagiarizing another artist's work , you shall be blacklisted . (Cues doom sound effects)**

 _The effects of being blacklisted : The person's account who is blacklisted shall be highlighted a black on his/her background name . This will disable the person from being able to view , kudos , comment , follow or even favorite another's art . Basically : It is a form of suspension from the fabulous **FioreConnect**. The suspension time varies depending on the severity of one's action . For the worst case scenario , a fellow FioreConnectee can/may be disbanded as a member and banned from the site . _

**Common courtesy is a fellow virtue that all , if not , most of us have . As for the minority who does not posess this , please be sure to control the monkey and animal in you towards others on FioreConnect . Action will be taken otherwise .**

 **If a regular account user of FioreConnect has had a stroke of luck , somehow , and by any chance becomes a known artist/author in the real world , the fellow FioreConnectee may upgrade their account to the** _ **CelebFiCo Premium Account**_ **.**

 **Lastly , because it is established that we are all crazy in a way , remember to have fun and let yourself go once in awhile on FioreConnect .**

With that , Lucy Heartfilia started her second life as GoldenKey on FioreConnect .

One month .

That was how long the blond female was a member of FioreConnect . And yet , she has not posted a single artwork or piece of hers . She hadn't even interacted with any FioreConnectee . The only thing she has done was browse through everyone else's artwork . There were a few that were jaw-droppingly great while others were an okay . The female seated in front of her laptop now fidgeted with her fingers before glancing at the digital clock that was hung on her wall . 17:49 . She had wasted about two hours , debating whether or not she was to upload the artwork she had taken the liberty to scan on her printer . Sighing once more , Lucy looked back up to the screen of her laptop to 'scrutinize' her own artwork .

It was simply the drawings of all the horoscope symbols . Lucy had altered the shape of the symbols to give it a more rustic look . The base for her background was painted a light orange with hues of purple and yellow , almost as if it was the sunset itself . Then came her favorite horoscope symbol : Aquarius . For some reason or another , Aquarius always reminded her of a very beautiful mermaid with the temperament of an old lady who had gone senile . The colour tone she basically used for Aquarius was blue . Dark blue , Sea blue , Turquoise and Light blue . She did the same for the other symbols , as well , only replacing the colour she saw fit for them .

"You can do this , Heartfilia ."

Lucy Heartfilia fisted her hand in determination before pressing the 'Upload' button located directly at the bottom of her artwork .

 _ **Guardians of the Celestial Spirit World**_

 **by GoldenKey**

The female was in a mix of emotions . Happy for she had done something she never done in her whole life , worried for the fact that someone else may try to steal her artwork and claim it as their own , fear of receiving negative feedback and-

"Stop it , Lucy ! Jeez , just go and get a drink to calm yourself down and come back , will you ?" , Lucy said to herself in an annoyed tone before getting up from her chair and heading to the kitchen .

15 Minutes later :

 **You have received your very first Kudos from KawaiiDragon for your art !**

 **You have received your very first comment from KawaiiDragon for your art !**

 **You have obtained your very first follower – KawaiiDragon !**

 **You received your very first friend request from KawaiiDragon !**

 **KawaiiDragon has made you one of his Favorite FioreConnectee !**

 **You have received your very first message from KawaiiDragon !**

The room of one Lucy Heartfilia was silent for a few minutes as she quietly sipped her tea .

"KawaiiDragon..." , she muttered to herself , as if conflicted , before a word in her notification caught her eye .

"KawaiiDragon is a guy...?" , the blond female asked to no one in particular before pressing the 'Back' button to go back to the previous page which displayed her artwork .

 **KawaiiDragon gave you a kudos .**

Because I did not know that already. , the blond thought to herself before scrolling down the page to the comments .

 **KawaiiDragon - GoldenKey That is amazing! How did you get your outline so perfect ? Every time I try to shade my outline as a rough test , it can never end up as good as yours ! So frustrating ! ;( Anywaaaays , great job !**

To say that Lucy Heartfilia was blushing at the moment was an understatement . Her whole face that was a creamy colour before , was now as red as a certain fruit . She had never receive a compliment on her artwork before , only her grades and herself . Many male students from school would compliment her from time to time of her beauty . The teachers would also say that she had a bright future in front of her if she worked hard enough to get into the top educational institutions in Fiore . But no one has ever told her that her art was amazing , let alone a stranger . The only person she would say that did recognise her ability as an artist and writer was her mother . But then again , she was gone .

 **GoldenKey - KawaiiDragon . Ugh...I guess I've done a lot of shading ? If you really want some artistic advice on your outline then...try using a blunt side of your utensil . Because the pressure exerted upon using a sharper surface will cause you to not have a proper 'pinpoint' on the paper . And thank you .**

That was the first advice she had given anyone dealing with art . Before she could think any further , a light 'beep' sounded from her laptop . Lucy checked to see that she had received a second message from KawaiiDragon .

"Heyya GoldenKey ! How are you doing ? Are you new here ?"

"Ya' know , you can reply me here too . I promise I won't bite =.='' Haha XD ."

Again , this KawaiiDragon user had successfully made her blush lightly .

"Sorry , I'm kind of new here , as you can tell , so I'm still getting used to it . :)"

She was about to close the chat to browse KawaiiDragon's artwork when he replied instantly .

"Oooh , then take your time getting used to FioreConnect ! I've been here for about 3 months , so I don't think I'm that old either o/ ."

Lucy smiled and closed the chat , thinking KawaiiDragon was only welcoming her to this site when she heard another beep coming from the picture of a pink-coloured dragon that was on the right side of her screen . Pink-coloured dragon . At this point , with his name and picture going , she wouldn't be surprised if he told her randomly that he was homosexual .

"By the way , I'm Natsu . What's your name , huh , GoldenKey ? :P"

 _And chapter 1 is officially done . Thanks for reading ! OH . And if you have any requests for one-shots that you would like me to write for any anime (popular ones , of course , that I would most likely know , but you can try your luck) and any anime pairing , please message me ! :)_

 _Thank you , in advance , for all the follows and favorites :)_

 _.P.S. Review = Love (I missed doing that , haha)_

 _.P.P.S. Did you know that a tomato is actually a fruit ?_

 _-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N :** _**I AM ACCEPTING REQUESTS FOR ONE-SHOTS .** _Okay , now that I got that off my chest...I have to say I have so many ideas for any AU anime fanfiction . It's just the TIME . I need TIME . One more month to SPM . I'm doomed . Note to everyone and self : Please play 'YMCA' during my funeral . Don't ask why ._

 _Disclaimer : The only thing I own right now on are my fanfictions , which include this . Any OCs are mine and mine only ._

 **Living Online .**

 **Chapter 2 .**

"Luce ."

"Lucy ."

"Luceeeeeeeee ."

"LUCY HEARTFILIA ! . ."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" , said Lucy Heartfilia typed out before sighing mentally .

This constant train of messages that kept causing her laptop to beep uncontrollably was now annoying the blond . But then again , she could not fully blame the sender of the messages or her electronic gadget . She was the one that was to be blamed . Why ? , you might ask . Lucy Heartfilia has officially spent the most nights , or more like mornings , sleeping at 1a.m. . The cause of this predicament is because of one KawaiiDragon , or most known as Natsu Dragneel now and a certain page in which she found herself admiring their artworks for the one month she was in FioreConnect – Fairy Tail . The consequences of her actions was Lucy skipping out on her school work and not revising for her mid-year examinations . Great , the blond thought to herself as she viewed the chatbox Natsu and herself used .

KawaiiDragon is typing...

What in the world is that dragon-obsessed man typing that takes his five whole minutes ? , the blond thought to herself as she stared at the screen she was facing . After chatting and getting to know Natsu , or more like stalking him , Lucy Heartfilia has come to a conclusion that Natsu Dragneel was not a man of many words , but rather a man of many stupid and idiotic actions . She found the comments Natsu left for his online male friends' drawing inappropriate as he would call them names she would not speak of . No , it wasn't that bad , but...where and how does one come up with names like those , she wonders . She especially pities a FioreConnect user , IceLove , as he was the one that received more of Natsu's famous names . But then again IceLove did secretly enjoy the arguments he has with KawaiiDragon . Even if he wouldn't admit it .

"Dear Lucy Heartfilia / GoldenKey ,

I would like to to apologize for my constant annoyance to thyself and I solemnly promise not to do so if you were to be generous enough to engage thyself in a conversation with this humble dragon . Thou art the tuna to my porridge when it comes to art and thou art my cheese to my nuggets when it comes to the art of words . Let me end this pigeon telegraph with a courting-joke (pick-up line LOL) :

'Did thou just released gas to the atmosphere through thy prosterior hole ?'

'Because thou hath blown me away~'"

"..." , was all she replied .

What in the world did I just read ? From the infamous Natsu Dragneel who finds fart jokes funny .

Lucy read the message sent her again before successfully laughing out loud for the first time in a few months .

"Are you sure you're Natsu ?", she typed out .

"LUCEEEEEEE !" , was the message reply she received .

Yeap , it was him alright .

"What in Earthland and everything that is sacred on it did I just read ?"

"But but , you weren't talking to me...so I thought that you were angry with me .-. ."

She found it cute that he worried about the fact that she wasn't writing longer replies than she did about a few hours ago .

"I'm sorry , Natsu , but I've got tons of school work to be done and I haven't completed any one of them plus I've got exams to prep for T.T ."

Lucy then minimized the tab before immersing herself in Trigonometry . While she was solving a question , she couldn't help but think that she was harsh to the KawaiiDragon earlier on . Her thoughts resumed back to what she thought about Natsu . He was loud , in her mind , when he was talking a lot , albeit not rude but...rude to his guy friends and somewhat annoying when he wouldn't leave someone alone but for some odd reason , Lucy Heartfilia loved to have him around to chat with . If there was someone in her school that was exactly like Natsu , she would have avoided him at all cost , but having Natsu around made her feel like she could actually tell someone she had a friend . He was-

 _ **You have one notification from KawaiiDragon !**_

What ? , she thought to herself before clicking on the alert which directed her to her notification box .

 **KawaiiDragon has tagged you in one of his latest posts !**

Curiously , Lucy clicked on the notification which directed her to Natsu's own familiar homepage . She scrolled down his page to find that he had tagged her in a drawing , and by the judge of it , he had drawn it quite recently . Quite recently meaning 15 minutes ago .

 _ **STRESS RELIEVER**_

 _ **by KawaiiDragon**_

 _ **GoldenKey . Oi , Lucy . I hope this can help you and stuff . It isn't much but here ya'go . I remembered you told me you liked this page that did all sort of digital art for like their OCs , so I thought I would do one for you cause I do this sort of art anyways . I've never seen you , but from what you tell me , I imagined you as this . BE GRATEFUL , OKAY ? I SPENT LIKE 15 MINS ON THIS ^(TAT)^ .**_

The blond scrolled down slightly to find herself in absolute awe of his art . It was a digitally sketched drawing , presumingly YourARTPal , considering the stroke of the pen was slighty thicker , in black and white . It was a sketch of a girl with hair that reached just below the shoulder , her eyes were similar to Lucy's own but it was slightly more almond-shaped , a button nose and thin lips . The girl seemed to be playing with a kitten that had an unusually bigger head compared to normal cats , but it was cute nevertheless . The scene was both of them in an apartment room with the sliding door to the balcony open , and it looked as though dawn was approaching . Surrounding the both of them , were books of all sorts , ranging from encyclopedias to pictured books . But the most prominent book that was obviously given more detailed attention was The Tale of Two cities . Lucy's favorite classical book .

But that was not all .

Mentioned before , it was a black and white digital sketch , but Natsu had outlined the sketch of Lucy with colour . Her blond hair which he drew like the long sparks that were given off during firework displays . Her brown eyes were sketched like they were round-shapped milk chocolates and her outfit was a combination of the waves of the ocean blue and the white of the wedding dress' lace .

It was simply beautiful .

"Natsu , that was so amazing ! :D Thank you so much ! Hugs for you :) ." , she had quickly typed out a message to Natsu's account .

Of course , he replied instantly , "I knew you would , Luce , especially cause I'm the most awesome artist on Earthland ." .

"...and you killed the moment -,- ." __

"Aw man , and here I thought I could be better than that page you adore so much ."

"You can NEVER be better than the people on that page :O . They are just too good ." , she replied with a slight tone of annoyance .

"Uh huh . And what page is that , huh ?" , she could imagine the smirk that would have been plastered on his face at this moment .

"FAIRY TAIL ." , she replied with much pride and was content yet worried that Natsu didn't reply her for about five minutes .

"Natsu ?" , she sent a message once again .

No answer .

She was prepared to reply with an apology when Natsu hurriedly replied , "YO , LUCE . Do you wanna join the page , Fairy Tail ?" .

 _And Chapter 2 is done ! I hope you liked it ._

 _.P.S. I'm accepting one-shots requests ! Just message my account !_

 _.P.P.S. Reviews = Love_

 _-The Fandom Otaku-kun_


End file.
